


Their Loss

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Funny, Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Humor, Switching, Top Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Nines shows up for his first real night with Gavin, but his amateur bag of tricks is not what Gavin expected from a prototype android with a wealth of information in his head.





	Their Loss

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't go heavy into sex, it's a light palette cleanser joke fic I wrote for the hell of it.

Gavin eyed the leather bag with disbelief and skepticism as Nines unzipped it. A pair of bare metal police handcuffs were the first thing he saw, followed by several huge dildos, a length of bare rope and no sign of any lube.

"Uh, Nines, where the hell did you learn to play?" Gavin pulled out the length of rope. It was plain old hemp rope, the kind that would flay his skin off if he so much as struggled against it for any length of time. The handcuffs looked exactly like the spare set Gavin had in his desk drawer, the ones he used when he really hated a suspect. He fumbled around inside the bag, hoping Nines at least brought some lube so they could enjoy the dildos, but there really wasn't any. How did such an advanced prototype neglect the fucking _basics_?

"I do not understand the problem, Gavin," Nines replied. His cool grey eyes bored into Gavin, analyzing him. Gavin pouted as he looked at the bag and realized the night was a bust.

"The problem is that I'm human, dipshit! We could have a real accident like this. We need proper tools for the job—lube, nylon or cotton rope, and padded handcuffs. This just ain't gonna cut it." Gavin sighed, kicking the bag. "I knew I should have done the planning for our first real night together."

Nines blinked. His LED spun a frantic yellow. Gavin expected him to get a case and fully hammer the nail into the coffin of their evening. Nines always seemed to have the worst timing with that shit. Maybe it had been a bad idea to even consider dating an android. Gavin had let himself get convinced by Hank and how damn _happy_ he seemed with Connor, but so far all Gavin had gotten out of Nines was a stiff dinner at a formal restaurant where he was the only one eating and a failed attempt at kinky sex from a complete fucking amateur.

"Just forget it. Forget the whole fuckin' thing. I knew this was a bad idea." Gavin stood up, folding his arms defensively across his chest. It stung a bit, but he wasn't going to waste time dating someone who wasn't a good match.

"I believe there has been an unfortunate misunderstanding," Nines said, standing up to full height. He loomed over Gavin, reminding him that he was tiny in the presence of this powerful android. Nines could crush him in a second, and Gavin had to admit, he found that fact extremely arousing.

"What kind of misunderstanding?" Gavin narrowed his eyes. "You picked up the wrong bag?"

"These articles are to be used on me, Gavin. I don't feel pain and I self-lubricate. Am I to understand you believed I was to take a dominant role in the bedroom?"

"Wait… You thought _I_ was a top?" Gavin blinked, disbelief washing over him like cold water. Nobody had ever thought that. Men had laughed him out of clubs and off dating apps for stating it until he'd given up on the whole idea. He was just a bottom who wanted to be a top, they'd told him. Nothing more.

"You are aggressive and demanding at work. You frequently engage in acts of hostility towards others in order to assert your dominance. I find that… stimulating," Nines admitted. "I would greatly enjoy it… if we could roleplay a scenario in which you treat me in such a way. Like dirt beneath your heel."

"Okay, okay. I can work with that." Gavin grabbed the rope and tossed it aside. "If you think I'm knotting inch-thick hemp rope though, you got another thing coming." A sly smile crossed his face as he restrained Nines' hands behind his back and pressed him into the wall. He whispered into the shell of Nines' ear. "Luckily for you I've got a nice selection of rope and toys. Is it true androids can experience multiple orgasms without the need for a refractory period? I'll make you drink your own cum like the slut you are."

Nines shivered under his touch, and Gavin felt power flowing through his veins like vindication. How those fools would cry now when they realized Gavin was a switch. They'd missed out on a good time, and Nines—bottom Nines—got to enjoy being down on his knees for Gavin.

Their loss was Nines' gain.


End file.
